All in the Ultimate Smashery
by FrenchMarioBros
Summary: Every Smasher has returned to the Smash Mansion for the ultimate Smash Bros. tournament! However, there will be many crazy things happening in the mansion! How will they cope with the craziness? Read to find out! Please read this!
1. Chapter 1: The Ultimate Beginning

All in the Ultimate Smashery

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm very sorry that I've been gone for so long. School and a bad case of writer's block kept me from writing. But I'm back and I'll try to update more often. I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo. Also, this fanfiction will have two OCs, Jewel and Trifle. I do not own Jewel. She belongs to FairyTalePrincess16. Trifle belongs to me though. Special thanks to FairyTalePrincess16 for helping with a few parts of this chapter! Also, the female Robin in this story is named Reflet. Enjoy!

* * *

It was morning at the Smash Mansion. The Smashers were sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, the mansion's intercom turned on.

"Attention all Smashers! Please come to the auditorium for an important announcement!" Master Hand said through the intercom.

The Smashers woke up and started to get ready. Link got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. Once he was done in the bathroom, he walked over to his closet. He opened his closet to find that his iconic green tunic and hat was gone. Instead, there was a blue and white tunic in its place.

"What the hell?" Link whispered in confusion.

He grabbed the tunic and examined it.

"That's strange… I don't remember getting this tunic…" Link said. "It does look cool though."

Link took the tunic and walked to the bathroom to change. After he changed into the blue and white tunic, he exited the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

_Not bad… I look pretty good in this tunic,_ Link thought.

Link then put on his boots and exited his room.

Meanwhile, in Zelda's room, she got out of bed and entered the bathroom. She turned on the lights and gasped as she looked in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was now blonde instead of brown and she looked very young. Zelda was shocked at her new appearance.

"I'm young again…" Zelda whispered.

Once she was done in the bathroom, she went to her closet and opened it. She found a pink and white dress, a white cape, and open toed high-heeled boots. She was a bit surprised that she didn't have her purple dress anymore, but she shrugged it off and went to change into her new dress. After she changed into her outfit, she took a look at herself in the mirror.

_I look pretty in this… I just wonder what Link is going to think of this,_ Zelda thought as she put on her high-heeled boots and left her room.

In Ganondorf's room, he walked up to the bathroom. He took one look at himself in the bathroom mirror and stopped. He looked younger, like when he was in Melee.

"Oh my God…." Ganondorf whispered in shock.

He then pumped his fist in celebration.

"Yes! I'm back to being young!" Ganondorf shouted happily.

After he left the bathroom, he opened his closet, changed into his clothes, and exited his room.

Twenty minutes later, all the Smashers were in the auditorium. As Link was finding himself a seat, he ran into Zelda. As their eyes met, they gasped in shock.

"Link?" Zelda said, flabbergasted.

"Zelda?" Link said with surprise.

"What happened to you?" Link and Zelda asked in unison.

"Why do you look so young? What happened to your hair and clothes?" Link questioned.

"Link, where's your hat? And your green tunic?" Zelda asked.

"I have no idea. I just woke up and they were gone!" Link replied.

"Me too! I woke up and I looked at myself in the mirror and I suddenly have blonde hair!" Zelda said.

"Same here! I'm young again and I'm so happy! I'm back to how I looked in Melee!" Ganondorf added as he butted into their conversation.

"This is strange… how could this have happened?" Zelda pondered.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated to the center of the stage. Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf noticed them and sat down in their seats.

"Good morning, Smashers. Now, the reason why we asked you all to come was because we have something important to announce." Crazy Hand said.

"Everyone, it's time for another Super Smash Bros tournament!" Master Hand announced.

All of the Smashers gasped in surprise and started talking to each other.

"Now, now, stay calm. As you may know, whenever we have a new tournament, there are Smashers who stay and Smashers who leave." Master Hand said.

Most of the Smashers had worried looks on their faces, afraid that they'll be cut from the tournament.

"Well, guess what? Nobody's getting cut!" Crazy Hand yelled with joy.

"That's right! You all get to stay for this upcoming tournament!" Master Hand said.

All the Smashers rose up from their seats as they clapped and cheered.

"Alright, everyone. I know that you're all very glad about the news, but we still have a few things to announce." Master Hand said as he waved his hand downwards in a 'tone it down' movement.

Zelda stood up from her seat and raised her hand.

"Yes, Zelda?" Master Hand said.

"Master Hand, I have a question. When Link and I woke up this morning, Link's green tunic and hat were gone, I looked younger with blonde hair, and Ganondorf looks like his Melee self! Why is that?" Zelda said.

"Well, Crazy Hand and I wanted you, Link, and Ganondorf to look new for this tournament, so we decided to have Link look like his latest incarnation and Zelda and Ganondorf to look like their previous incarnations." Master Hand explained.

"But don't worry. You'll get used to your new looks!" Crazy Hand assured.

"Now, as I was saying, we have some familiar faces to reintroduce." Master Hand announced.

Master Hand nodded to Crazy Hand. Both hands snapped their fingers and a portal opened up on the stage. Two familiar kids with parkas and mallets came out of the portal. Some of the veterans recognized these two as the Ice Climbers. Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link were especially happy to see them.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Popo stated.

"We're so happy to see you guys again!" Nana said.

As the Ice Climbers walked up to Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link, Young Link came out of the portal. Link, Zelda, and Toon Link were surprised to see him.

"Never thought I'd see the day where three Links unite." Zelda whispered.

Then, Red the Pokémon Trainer came out of the portal with Pichu on his shoulder and Squirtle and Ivysaur by his side. Pichu jumped off Red's shoulder, ran up to Pikachu, and hugged him. Red turned around and motioned with his hand. Another Pokemon trainer named Leaf came out of the portal. Leaf waved excitedly at the Smashers. Red walked up to Charizard.

"Hey Charizard, long time no see." Red said.

Charizard was happy to see Red, Squirtle, and Ivysaur return, but he was disappointed that he would have to go back to being part of Red's team. He was really getting used to being an individual fighter, and now he'd have to abandon that position.

"Charizard, I know that you're disappointed about losing your spot as an individual Pokémon, but it's been a long time and we've missed you." Red assured.

Squirtle and Ivysaur hugged Charizard, causing him to smile softly. Charizard nodded to Red. Just then, Wolf came out of the portal. He was now wearing a violet jacket, a red scarf, and an eyepatch.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Star Fox." Wolf said slyly as he looked at Fox and Falco.

Fox and Falco shot glares at Wolf. Then, someone else came out of the portal. He wore a grey sneaking suit and a bandanna. The veterans from the Brawl tournament gasped in surprise.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Snake said.

"SNAAAAAKE!" Most of the Smashers screamed with excitement.

"It's great to be back." Snake stated as he started shaking the hands of the Smashers from the Brawl tournament.

After the Smashers were finished greeting Snake, Master Hand called to the attention of the Smashers.

"That's right, everyone is here! Well, almost everyone…" Master Hand announced.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Mario asked.

"We invited some brand new fighters for this tournament." Master Hand answered. "Speaking of which, here comes the first newcomer!"

Two squids came out of the portal. Suddenly, the two squids jumped up and transformed into kids, landing on their feet. They were wearing fashionable gear, squirt guns with a paint like substance inside, and a backpack.

"What's up, everybody? We are Inkling coming from Inkopolis!" The Inkling Boy greeted.

"We hope to have fun splatting you guys in the tournament!" The Inkling Girl added.

Just then, a loud, energetic, female voice was heard from the portal. The Mario gang widened their eyes in surprise and shock.

"Could it be?" Mario muttered.

The owner of the voice came out of the portal, revealing it to be Princess Daisy. Princess Daisy jumped and waved excitedly. She took one glance at Luigi and charged at him.

"Uh oh…" Luigi murmured as he noticed Daisy running to him.

Luigi fell to the ground as Daisy tackle-hugged him.

"Luigi! I'm so happy to finally be here!" Daisy said as she hugged Luigi tightly.

"Daisy…you're…s-starting…to c-crush me…" Luigi gasped.

"Oh! Sorry!" Daisy apologized as she let go of Luigi and helped him get up.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard from the portal. Samus's eyes widened with fear and shock. Ridley flew out of the portal with Dark Samus riding on his back. As Ridley landed, Samus aimed her arm cannon at him. But before she could fire at him, Master Hand floated between them.

"Samus, stop!" Master Hand boomed.

"But that's Ridley and Dark Samus!" Samus asked as she lowered her arm cannon.

"I know. I invited them to be fighters for this tournament." Master Hand said.

Samus froze with shock and anger.

"What?! Are you mad? You're letting this monster that killed my parents compete in this tournament?" Samus barked.

"Enough! Many spectators wanted to see Ridley and Dark Samus in Smash. You don't have to get along with them, but keep your fights with them on the battlefield." Master Hand stated.

Samus silently growled. Master Hand turned to Ridley and Dark Samus.

"That goes for you too. If you try to kill anyone here, I will disqualify you from this tournament. Do you understand?" Master Hand said.

"Understood." Ridley responded.

Then, two men wielding ropelike chains came out of the portal. The first man had blonde hair and was wearing a leather breastplate with brown boots and a brown bandanna on his forehead. The second man looked younger than the first man and had brown hair. He was wearing a blue jacket, white tights, and black boots. A white bandanna rested on his forehead. Pit and Mega Man gasped in shock.

"Simon?" Pit and Mega Man said in unison.

Simon turned to see Pit and Mega Man walking up to him.

"Pit? Mega Man?" Simon said in amazement.

"Simon! It's great to see you again!" Pit shouted as he and Mega Man ran up to Simon and hugged him.

"It's been too long since we've been together." Mega Man added.

"It's great to see you guys again." Simon said.

As Pit and Mega Man broke the hug, Pit noticed the brown-haired man next to Simon.

"Simon, who's this guy next to you?" Pit asked.

"That's Richter, my descendant." Simon replied.

"It's nice to meet you." Richter said as he shook the hands of Mega Man and Pit.

As the Belmonts started greeting the Smashers, a swordsman with blue hair walked out of the portal. Lucina, Robin, and Reflet widened their eyes with surprise.

"Father!" Lucina said with surprise.

"Chrom! You're here!" Robin and Reflet shouted in unison.

Chrom walked up to the three Smashers and smiled.

"I'm glad to finally be here with you three." Chrom stated.

Suddenly, a huge, fat crocodile wearing a red cape and a golden crown jumped out of the portal. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's jaws dropped in shock.

"King K. Rool?!" Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong yelled.

"Why, hello Kongs. It's been ten years since I last saw you and now I get to beat both of you in this tournament!" King K. Rool said.

King K. Rool walked up to the villains to introduce himself. Then, a yellow dog wearing a green and white suit walked out of the portal.

"Hello Mayor!" The yellow dog greeted as she waved to Villager.

"Isabelle? You're going to fight in this tournament?" Villager asked in surprise.

"Yep! Now I can fight alongside with you! Isn't that great?" Isabelle said.

"Yeah, great…" Villager murmured.

Just then, two figures emerged from the portal. The first figure was a man with blonde hair and strong muscles. He was wearing a red gi and brown sparring gloves. A black belt was tied around his waist. The second figure was a big Fire/Dark Pokemon that looked like a wild cat. A fiery belt was on his waist. Ryu widened his eyes in surprise.

"Ken?" Ryu questioned.

"Ryu!" Ken said as he saw Ryu.

Ken walked up to Ryu and they shook hands with each other.

"It's great to see you again." Ryu said.

Incineroar walked up to Pikachu and Pichu. He sported a toothy grin.

"Master Hand, who's this?" Red asked.

"This is Incineroar. He's a Fire/Dark type Pokemon that acts like a heel wrestler." Master Hand responded.

"That's right! I can't wait to battle you guys!" Incineroar said.

"So, is that all the newcomers, Master Hand?" Mario questioned.

"No, there's still two more. The first one should be coming any moment now." Master Hand said.

After a few seconds passed, a black-haired girl walked out of the portal. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a golden gown with a golden shawl over the top which were decorated with many gemstones. A platinum crown decorated with diamonds rested on her head. She also wore diamond-shaped earrings, long evening white gloves, and a pair of golden heels. Toon Link, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Sonic, and Pichu recognized this girl as Princess Jewel. Toon Link ran up to Jewel with his arms outstretched.

"Jewel!" Toon Link cried.

"Toon!" Jewel cried back as they hugged each other. "Oh, how I missed you!"

"It's been so long!" Toon Link replied.

"Jeeewel!" Pichu chimed as he ran up to her.

"Oh, Pichu!" Jewel said as he leapt into her arms. Then, she sees Mario, Luigi, and Peach approaching her. "Mario! Luigi! Peach! It's great to see you again!"

"It's so great to see you again too, Jewel!" Peach smiled as they all shared a hug.

"Sup, Jewel?" Sonic saluted.

"Hey, Sonic!" Jewel saluted back, mirroring Sonic's smug expression.

"Jewel! My girl!" Daisy yelled as she stepped in along with Yoshi, Kirby, Zelda, and Young Link.

"Guys!" Jewel beamed as she gave each of them a hug. Soon, she noticed her favorite tiger wrestler partner whom she loves to tease with from behind them.

"Why hello there, Incineroar!" She greeted him with a smirk.

"What's up, Jewel?" Incineroar smirked as they bro-fisted each other. "Here to keep teasing with me as always?"

"You bet, big cat!" Jewel winked.

"So, is that all the newcomers?" Mario asked Master Hand.

"Well, there is one more coming..." Master Hand said. "And here he is!"

Then, a brown-haired boy exited the portal. Master Hand snapped his fingers and the portal disappeared. He was wearing sky blue armor over a dark-purple tunic with a silhouette of a horse standing on its hind legs at a sunset painted on it, dark-blue fingerless gloves, ivory tights, and brown boots. He wore a gold tiara on his head and a silver strap on his hip. The moment Zelda looked at him, she froze in shock.

"Trifle?" Zelda said.

Trifle looked around and saw Zelda. He gasped in surprise.

"Zelda?" He said.

Zelda stood up from her seat and started to softly cry. Trifle held his arms out. Zelda quickly walked up to Trifle and hugged him as she cried on his shoulder. Trifle patted her back to comfort her as a few tears rolled down his face.

"I've missed you so much." Zelda whispered.

"I've missed you too." Trifle said.

After breaking the hug, Trifle and Zelda looked at each other.

"You've grown." Zelda said as she softly smiled.

"It's been so long. You're still looking beautiful." Trifle complimented.

Zelda blushed as she wiped her tears away. Link walked up to Zelda.

"Zelda? You know this guy?" Link asked.

"Yes, he's my cousin." Zelda answered. "Link, this is Trifle. Trifle, this is Link."

Trifle holds out a hand to Link.

"It's nice to meet you, Link. I've heard so much about you." Trifle said.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too, Trifle." Link greeted.

Trifle then noticed Ganondorf who was walking up to Trifle to introduce himself. Trifle's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth in anger.

"You...!" Trifle hissed.

"Now now, that's no way for you to greet the king of evil himself." Ganondorf replied with an evil smile.

"Oh yeah? You're the one who killed my parents!" Trifle barked.

"Your father was such a foolish man for not allowing you to leave Labrynna just because of his hatred for Hylians. As for your mother... I could care less about her." Ganondorf remarked.

"How could you say that?! I loved my parents! And because of YOU, there's no monarchy in Labrynna anymore!" Trifle yelled.

"Well, that kingdom was doomed to meet its end anyways. Besides Holodrum, no one in Hyrule hardly knows about Labrynna at all. Now, if you excuse me, little prince..." Ganondorf said as he walked back to his seat.

Trifle started to stomp over to Ganondorf, but Zelda stopped him.

"Trifle, now's not the time to get into a fight…" Zelda said as she tried to calm Trifle down.

"Alright, everyone!" Master Hand called, grabbing all the Smashers' attention.

"Now that everyone has returned, we can start the new tournament. Crazy Hand and I have decide to call this tournament…" Master Hand announced.

"SUPER! SMASH! BROTHERS! ULTIMATE!" Master Hand and Crazy Hand yelled in unison.

The Smashers cheered in approval and excitement. As some of them started to converse with one another, Trifle walked up to Jewel. Jewel turned her head to face him.

"Soo, who are you?" Jewel asked.

"Prince Trifle Cerulean at your disposal, Sapphire." Trifle bowed before shooting Jewel a playful smirk.

"Hey! My name is Jewel! Princess Jewel Morning, to be exact!" Jewel retorted.

"Oh, really? I thought your name would be some sort of gemstone." Trifle spoke in a teasing tone. "Like, I don't know, Diamond? Since that's your motif apparently?"

"...You do know that your teasing is annoying me, right?" Jewel said as she crossed her arms. "I hate being annoyed."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that you hated that, Diamond." Trifle apologized.

"Will you stop it?!"

"Fine, I will. For real, this time."

"Okay, good." Jewel said.

_He seems like a nice guy, but I just don't like his teasing. Maybe I should request one of my team members to keep an eye on him the next time we meet,_ Jewel thought.

"Everyone gather up! It's time for a group picture!" Crazy Hand announced.

Trifle, Jewel, and the Smashers trotted over to Master Hand and Crazy Hand. The Hands floated behind a camera. Everyone gathered in a comfortable position and posed for the camera.

"Alright! Everybody say 'Smash Ultimate!'" Master Hand said.

"Smash Ultimate!" The Smashers shouted in unison as Master Hand took the picture.

The Smashers knew that this tournament would be a grand moment in their lives that they will never forget.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Jewel belongs to FairyTalePrincess16! Be sure to check out her stories! See you next chapter! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Super Crown Chaos

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of All in the Ultimate Smashery! I am so sorry that this took so long. I do not own Jewel. She belongs to FairyTalePrincess16. Trifle belongs to me though. Special thanks to FairyTalePrincess16 for helping with a few parts of this chapter! I do not own Smash Bros or Nintendo. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Super Crown Chaos

* * *

It was a normal morning for the Smashers in the Smash Mansion. The Smashers were either battling or socializing with each other. Earlier this morning, Master Hand announced that another fighter would be coming to the mansion, so the Smashers were excited to meet the new Smasher.

Kirby decided to make a cake as a welcoming gift for the newcomer. In the kitchen, Kirby had just finished decorating the cake.

"Hmm… something's missing…." Kirby muttered.

Suddenly, Kirby's mind clicked.

"Candles! Of course!" Kirby exclaimed. "Now where are the candles?"

Kirby looked all over the kitchen, but there was no sign of candles.

"Maybe there's some candles in the basement…" Kirby said.

Kirby grabbed a flashlight and walked over to the basement door. He opened the door and walked down the stairs. The basement was rather dark. Kirby turned on the flashlight and looked around. He shined the flashlight all over the basement, looking for the candles.

Just then, something caught his eye. It was a big brown box. Kirby walked up to it. He shined the flashlight on the box to find a message written on the box. The message said, 'Rejected Items: Do Not Open!'

Kirby knew that he wasn't supposed to open the box, but his curiosity got the best of him and he opened it. Kirby gasped as he saw many interesting items in the box. He found a strange missile with ink inside, a giant mushroom, a TM case with some compact discs next to it, and some Korok seeds. Kirby then noticed an object sparkling underneath a tablecloth. Kirby lifted the tablecloth and found a pink and white crown with eyes. Kirby picked up the crown and marveled at its beauty.

"What is this thing? It's so shiny…" Kirby whispered to himself. "Maybe Mario knows what it is…"

Kirby ran up the basement stairs with the crown in his hands.

* * *

Mario was in his room talking to Peach, Bowser, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, and Jewel.

"I wonder who will be joining the Smash Bros. family today…" Luigi pondered.

"I bet it's going to be Geno! It would be amazing to see him again!" Mario speculated.

"I hope it's not another Pokémon or another Fire Emblem character…" Bowser grumbled.

"Hey Mario!" Kirby called as he entered Mario's room.

Mario turned to face Kirby.

"Yes, Kirby?" Mario said.

"What's this?" Kirby asked as he held up the Super Crown.

Mario's eyes widened with shock and fear. "Oh no."

"I found it in the basement. This item looks like it comes from your world." Kirby stated.

"Kirby! Th-that's the Super Crown! W-whatever you do, don't put it on!" Luigi said fearfully.

"But it looks so pretty and shiny..." Kirby marveled.

"Kirby, you don't know what will happen if you put on that crown! So, just come here and give me the crown." Mario said.

Kirby looked at the crown, then looked at Mario. He looked back and forth, unsure of what to do. After looking back at the crown, Kirby made his decision. He quickly put the Super Crown on his head.

"NO!" Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and Bowser all yelled in unison.

It was already too late, as Kirby was surrounded in a flash of light the moment he put the Super Crown on. Once the light faded, Kirby looked completely different: he had transformed into a splitting image of Princess Peach herself! The main differences are that his (her?) irises were the same dark blue as they always had been, the hair was shorter, Kirby's pink cheeks were present at the cheek region, deep pink earrings were adorning the ears, the dress had a large deep pink ribbon with a pink heart at the knot (similar to the Friend Heart in Star Allies) while the skirt didn't have panniers and the ruffle but the hem was decorated with yellow stars that resemble the Warp Star around it, and deep pink slippers without heels were adorning the feet.

That's right; Kirby was now known as Kirbette.

"Oh... my god..." Rosalina whispered.

"No way..." Daisy added.

"Oh no..." Luigi frowned.

"This isn't good..." Mario trailed.

_Still, he does look kind of cute as me..._ Peach thought. _Now I'm wondering how the rest of the Smashers would look like as me-... NO! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!_

"Oh great, it's that meme about me all over again..." Bowser muttered.

"Kirby... Is that you?!" Jewel blinked.

"What do you mean, Jewel? Of course it's still me!" Kirbette replied, until she realized that her voice sounds like Peach's. "Wait... My voice!" she looked down at herself in shock. "...I have a human body?!" Kirbette ran up to the mirror and looked at herself. "I... I look like Peach?!"

"Uh... is this what that so-called 'dreaded' Super Crown does?" Jewel asked the Mario cast.

"Yep." Mario nodded. "Toadette was the one who created it, but I thought she would be the only one affected by it. And boy was I wrong..." he glared at Bowser.

"I have to admit, I never thought I with that crown would become an exploding trend in the internet." Bowser spoke up. "And to this day, I still regret doing that in the first place..."

"So basically, anyone who wears it... turns the person into a Princess Peach version of him or herself?" Jewel asked.

"From how it works, that's what it does." Mario replied with a shrug.

"Oh dear..." Jewel breathed, walking closer to Kirbette. "This... This is... SO AWESOME!" she let out a fangirl squeal at the last sentence.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" The Mario cast yelled in shock.

"H-Huh?!" Kirbette was taken aback by this. "Is that so, Jewelie?"

"Of course!" Jewel exclaimed. "Plus, my real-life persona told me that Princess Peach was the first video game character she liked, so this is a dream come true for her! Who knows how my other team members would look like with that crown?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Luigi protested. "Don't you DARE do that, Jewel!"

"Sorry, Luigi, but when a curiosity comes to me, it won't go away in my head until it's done!" Jewel winked teasingly before turning back to Kirbette, "So? What do you think, Kirby?"

"Hmm..." Kirbette pondered, taking another look at her new body and her face in the mirror before replying, "You know, I look kind of cute like this. Maybe we could give it a try."

"Sweet! Let's go!" Jewel beamed before dragging Kirbette away.

"Well, we tried." Daisy said as she sweatdropped.

"Oh, this is bad!" Mario panicked. "He must have opened the 'Rejected Items' box in the basement! If Master Hand finds out about this, we are dead meat!"

"Maybe you guys could keep watch on Jewel and Kirby and see how it will turn out." Rosalina suggested. "In the meantime, Luigi, Daisy, and I will try to keep Master Hand from finding out."

"Sounds like a plan." Peach replied as Rosalina, Luigi, and Daisy left.

"*sigh* Peach, I already have a feeling that this is not going to end well..." Mario sighed.

"Oh, don't be so worried, Mario." Peach assured. "Besides, how bad can this turn out?"

* * *

Jewel ran to the main hall of the Smash Mansion with Kirbette. Jewel looked around for some of her friends. Jewel spotted Sonic at the corner of her eye. Jewel turned to Kirbette.

"Sorry Kirby, but can you take off the crown so I can show it to Sonic? Also, we don't want the other Smashers to get suspicious of us." Jewel said.

"Sure." Kirbette responded.

Kirbette lifted the crown off her head and was engulfed in a puff of smoke. When the smoke faded away, Kirby was back to his normal self. Kirby handed the Super Crown to Jewel. Jewel and Kirby walked up to Sonic.

"Oh, hey Jewel. What's up?" Sonic greeted as he saw Jewel.

"Hey Sonic, I'm doing a little experiment and I would like you to be a test subject." Jewel said.

"What kind of experiment are you talking about?" Sonic asked with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous. You just have to put this on your head." Jewel explained as she showed the crown to Sonic.

"Uh, what's this?" Sonic asked.

"It's an item from Mario's world called the Super Crown!" Jewel replied with glee. "I want you to put it on."

"I... don't trust this thing."

"Oh, come on! Just for a little bit! I promise!"

"Alright, fine..." Sonic sighed as he took the crown and put it on his head.

Like with what happened to Kirby, Sonic changed to having a face similar to Peach. He now had long blue hair bearing some of the spikiness he originally had, emerald green irises, and earrings resembling the Gold Rings. The dress was short-sleeved and colored sapphire blue with the skirt reaching up to his knees, and it had a green Chaos Emerald brooch. He also had short white gloves, long white socks, and red shoes that kept the same white stripe and gold buckles.

"Whoa..." Kirby awed.

"Oh my goodness! You look so cute!" Jewel squealed.

"Cute?!" Sonette retorted before covering her mouth upon hearing her feminine voice, and then she looked down. "AAAHH!" she screamed. "What have you done to me, Jewel?!"

"I didn't do anything; it was the Power-Up!" Jewel replied playfully with a wink, earning a glare from Sonette but she didn't care as she began to glance at Sonette's dress. "My, I didn't know the dress could also change!"

"Jewel, are you even listening to me?" Sonette sweatdropped.

"Oh, just roll with it." Kirby whispered to her.

"Hell no!" Sonette whispered back, clearly not enjoying this. "Could you get this stupid crown off of me already?" she angrily told Jewel.

"Alright, alright! I'm done examining you, anyways." Jewel takes off the Super Crown out of Sonette's head, changing her back into Sonic. "Better?"

"MUCH better, thanks." Sonic muttered as Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should find a test subject that doesn't get annoyed easily..." Jewel thought before turning to Kirby, "Come on, Kirby! Let's search for a different test subject!"

"Um, okay!" Kirby replied before following Jewel as Sonic watched the two taking off.

"Oh, man... I just hope Jewel doesn't go too far with that thing." he sighed while shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"Who else are we going to use this on?" Jewel wondered.

Just then, she saw Yoshi sitting at a table munching on some fruit. Jewel and Kirby walked up to Yoshi.

"Hey Yoshi, could you please do something for me?" Jewel asked.

"Sure Jewel, what is it?" Yoshi responded.

"Try this on." Jewel said as she showed the Super Crown to Yoshi.

Yoshi widened his eyes in fear and screamed.

"Get that thing away from me!" Yoshi yelled as he fearfully backed away.

"But Yoshi! Wear this for my experiment! I'm sure you'll look great!" Jewel pleaded.

"No! I am not putting that thing on my head!" Yoshi barked.

Yoshi started to back away in fear. Suddenly, Jewel jumped towards him.

* * *

Luigi, Rosalina, and Daisy opened the door to Master Hand's office. Master Hand was busy making Smash invitations. He froze when he noticed Luigi, Rosalina, and Daisy standing by the door.

"Ah, Luigi! Rosalina! Daisy! What brings you three here?" Master Hand said as he floated up to them.

"Well, we just wanted to…" Luigi started to say.

Suddenly, a crash was heard downstairs.

"What was that?" Master Hand asked with concern.

"Oh, that? It was probably nothing…" Luigi replied nervously.

"I should go down and check." Master Hand said.

"No! Don't!" Daisy shouted.

But that just made Master Hand more suspicious.

"Why's that?" Master Hand questioned.

Luigi, Daisy, and Rosalina sweated nervously as they blocked the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jewel was admiring Yoshi's new look with the Super Crown. Yoshette tapped her foot impatiently.

"Are you done yet?" Yoshette asked.

"Okay, you can take the crown off. Thanks, Yoshi." Jewel said.

Yoshi took off the crown and dropped it to the ground before running away. Jewel picked up the Super Crown.

"Hehe... I must find more people..." Jewel snickered. Kirby had a look of concern.

"Jewel? Are you okay?" Kirby asked.

Jewel turned around to face Kirby. Kirby gasped as he saw Jewel with a crazed look on her face. Her eyes were twitching a bit and she sported a wide toothy grin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jewel answered.

_Oh my gosh... she's lost it._ Kirby thought.

"Jewel, I gotta go! Have fun!" Kirby nervously said before running off.

"Alright! Bye Kirby!" Jewel said as she waved. She then resumed looking for Smashers to try on the Super Crown.

"...This isn't good..." Kirby trailed as he ran. "I have to warn Mario and the others..."

* * *

With Mario, Peach, and Bowser, they were wondering how Jewel and Kirby were holding up. But for some reason, Bowser had a somewhat worried look on his face.

"Guys! Guys!" Kirby called out desperately as he ran up to Mario, Peach and Bowser. "Something terribly wrong is happening to Jewelie!"

"What is it, Kirby?" Mario asked.

"She's... She's getting even more obssessed with the Super Crown as she is forcing more people to try it on!"

"WHAT?!" the trio yelled.

"It's true! She looked at me with a very crazed look on her face! It's like she's gone completely insane!"

"Oh my gosh..." Peach breathed. "That is NOTHING like our Jewel we know!"

"Hmm, I think I know what's going on; the now crazy princess must be possessed by that crown itself." Bowser muttered.

"Possessed?" Mario, Peach and Kirby asked in unison.

"Yes... I know that because it happened to me as well when I became 'Bowsette'. As I forced the crown on my minions, I felt my desire of having more people becoming Peach-lookalikes growing more and more. Thankfully, Kamek snapped me out of it by destroying the crown with his magic."

"...There's no doubt about it. Jewel definitely is possessed by the crown!" Mario exclaimed with his eyebrows furrowed while punching the side of his palm. "We HAVE to destroy that crown before her sanity slips off for good!"

"Yeah!" Peach, Kirby and Bowser replied in unison.

* * *

Jewel walked around with a toothy grin, searching for more victims to try on the Super Crown. She then saw Incineroar practicing his wrestling moves.

"Hey Incineroar!" Jewel called.

Incineroar turned around to see Jewel.

"Hey Jewel!" Incineroar greeted before noticing the Super Crown in Jewel's hands. "What are you holding?"

"Could you please try this on?" Jewel questioned as she handed the Super Crown to Incineroar.

"You want me to put this on?" Incineroar asked, holding the Super Crown in his hands.

"Yep!" Jewel chirped before playfully elbowing him on the shoulder. "Just do it!"

After a shrug, Incineroar puts it on, changing into Incinerette: her eyes were still yellow with green irises, her short hair's fringes were arranged like the fur around Incineroar's head with the scar on his forehead on the V-shaped bang, she still had fangs as her teeth, the earrings were two Incinium Zs, the top of the dress as well as the puffy sleeves were grey like his torso, as well as sporting the black scar on the middle, and the high collar was black and had spiky edges instead of round. The flaming belt was still there, separating the top of the dress and the skirt, which reached up her knees and was red with two black horizontal stripes. Finally, red ballet-like slippers with black ribbons were adorning her feet, and she was wearing black spiky bracelets on her wrists.

"I feel... rather different..." Incinerette spoke... before immediately covering her mouth. "Hey! Why do I have a female voice?!"

"Just see it for yourself~!" Jewel said in a sing-song voice with a sly smirk while pushing her to the front of a mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Incinerette yelled.

"You look amazing, big cat!" Jewel commented teasingly.

"AMAZING?! WHAT have you done to me?!"

"Do you reeeally want to know?" Jewel continued to tease her.

"Now's not the time for your teasings! Explain to me what that weird-looking crown did to me NOW!"

"Fine, just chill out, kitty." Jewel rolled her eyes before putting on a smile again and explaining, "What you just put on is a Super Crown. By wearing this, anyone can turn into a 'what if' he or she was Princess Peach!"

"Wait, what?! Oh, for the love of Lunala..." Incinerette muttered. "Who the heck came up with this ridiculous Power-Up?"

"It was Toadette... and this Power-Up isn't ridiculous! I've already made other people here in the mansion wear it as my test subjects and I'm loving it!" Jewel exclaimed.

"You may be liking that... but I don't, and I'm pretty sure the others you tested on also agree with me." Incinerette rolled her eyes.

"Aw, this hurts my feelings!" Jewel teased. "Hmm, I wonder who my next test subject will be...?"

"You're already thinking on that?!" Incinerette flinched. "Do NOT tell me you're planning to 'test' it on any of the villains!"

"Of course not, big cat." Jewel rolled her eyes again. "Besides, Bowser already wore it himself out of curiosity and it did not end well for him."

"Alright then. Can I please take this off now?" Incinerette asked.

"Sure." Jewel said.

Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Kirby rushed into the room. Mario saw Incineroar take off the crown and give it back to Jewel. Mario frowned with frustration.

"Alright, I'm going to put an end to this." Mario said with determination as he walked over to Jewel.

He grabbed the Super Crown out of Jewel's hands.

"Hey! Mario, give that back! I'm not finished using it!" Jewel yelled as she grabbed the crown.

Mario and Jewel began tugging back and forth while holding the crown. Suddenly, they pulled really hard and the crown flew in the air and landed on Mario's head.

A blinding light suddenly enveloped Mario as Jewel and Incineroar's eyes widened at that. Once the light faded, there stood... Mariette. He, or maybe she, had hip length brown hair with straight-cut bangs, the top of the dress was red while the skirt was blue, there were two yellow pins as stand ins for Mario's overalls' buttons, long white evening gloves, and brown ankle boots.

"Seriously?! Him too?!" Incineroar asked.

"Huh...?" Mariette whispered, before flinching at her new voice and looking down at herself. "Oh no... NO! This can't be happening!"

"Oh my goodness..." Jewel awed... and then went all fangirl on her. "You look so adorable!"

"Jewel, stop! This is serious!" Mariette scowled.

"Aw, come on! Can't I just appreciate your 'Peachfied' look?" Jewel teased.

"Ugh, here we go..." Incineroar thought with a deadpan look.

As Mariette was arguing with Jewel, a Piranha Plant walked into the room, confusedly looking around. It glanced at Mariette and Jewel. The plant noticed the Super Crown on Mariette's head. Suddenly, it remembered that this was the same crown that possessed Bowser. Piranha Plant crept up behind Mariette and bit him on the behind.

"OWWWWWWW!" Mariette screamed in pain.

As Mariette got startled by the sudden sensation of sharp teeth biting his behind, the Super Crown flew off his head and landed on the ground.

"Yes! The crown is mine once again!" Jewel said as she ran to the crown.

Piranha Plant let go of Mario's butt and ran towards the crown. Mario got up and rubbed his behind to soothe the pain. Piranha Plant sprouted a spiked ball from his mouth and blew it towards the crown. Before Jewel could reach the crown, the spiked ball landed on the Super Crown, shattering it to bits.

"Noooo!" Jewel shouted.

She knelt down and started to pick up the pieces of the broken Super Crown. Just then, Jewel lost the crazy look in her eyes. Jewel shook her head and looked at her hands.

"What happened?" Jewel asked confusedly.

"Jewelie! You're back!" Kirby cheered as he ran to Jewel and hugged her.

"What's going on?" Jewel questioned as she hugged Kirby. "And what's a Piranha Plant doing here?"

"Jewel, that Super Crown was controlling you. You were turning into some control-freak, trying to make other people try on the crown. If we didn't destroy the crown, you would've have lost your sanity." Mario explained.

"Really? Well, thank you for the help." Jewel said.

Bowser walked up to the Piranha Plant and patted his head.

"That's my evil minion! Great job on destroying that cursed crown!" Bowser congratulated.

Just then, Master Hand barged into the room with Luigi, Daisy, and Rosalina following behind. Luigi, Daisy, and Rosalina had bruises and bumps all over their body.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Master Hand asked.

Master Hand then noticed the Piranha Plant.

"Ah, I see our newest fighter has arrived." Master Hand said.

"Wait, what?!" Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, and Jewel all shouted in unison.

"This is the new fighter that was going to come today?" Mario asked in shock.

"Indeed. I hope Piranha Plant can get along with all of you." Master Hand said.

Everyone started to gather around Piranha Plant to meet him.

"Oh boy. As this tournament gets bigger, things will just get weirder and weirder." Mario mumbled as he shook his head.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for the second chapter! Hope you liked it! Jewel belongs to FairyTalePrincess16! Be sure to check out her stories! See you next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
